Foxy MakoChan
by MaiEvilYuki
Summary: SM&YYH Kurama is sent on a mission to capture a viscious prisoner that had escaped, but is Makoto as bad as reported? He begins to feel guilt after discovering the truth... And things happen. For JupiterLover R&R [complete]
1. The capture

I guess I made JupitorLover wait a bit too long, so I posted this before I've finished with "The Devil's Disciple", "Return Of The Contrary Jewel", "Lucky Day", and "Ashimoto ni ki o tsukete." It's not like I'll never finish them, so I started this one first.  
  
Please be aware that ONLY Makoto will be in the fic from the anime Sailor Moon, thank you very much! (a few appearances of Luna. I couldn't help it! ^_^)  
  
And I've got quite a load, so I could not make a long chapter as I had planned... But to get it started is very important, right? Ok, here it is.  
  
Pairing: Kurama/Makoto ^.^  
  
~  
  
Kurama trotted silently through the deep, dark woods of the reikai tentei... Botan had told him earlier that day he received a sudden mission... A demon had escaped the prisons.... Yusuke and Kuwabara in ningenkai would have taken too long, this needed immediate attention, and Hiei had already been sent off on a minor mission, and hadn't returned for days, so.... Not like Kurama was their last choice, they just hoped the whole group may go together.....  
  
'Of all the times for Hiei to be gone and for Yusuke and Kuwabara to be out of reach....' He thought silently as he continued creeping done the path....  
  
Not that he was complaining, of course....  
  
It was night time now... And it seemed the path was only getting more rough...   
  
Right when he was considering taking a rest, he spotted a broken tree. Possibly a break-through?..... "Seems recent," He wondered outloud, quickly following in that direct... The next thing he saw was the top of a huge rock crushed, with blood sprinkled delicately between the cracks.... Another trail..... More smashed trees, each seeming to have a larger quantity of the thick red liquid....  
  
He finally came to a clearing, where all trails of where the demon might have gone was lost....   
  
"Persistant, aren't you?" Breathed a small voice..... A feminine voice..... He turned in all directions, searching for its owner, until finally seeing a shadow emerge from the darkness of the forest and sluggishly coming closer....   
  
"I'm assuming you're the one who escaped from Koenma's Head Quarters?" He guessed.  
  
"Head Quarters? Don't you mean prison?" She spat, her form finally coming into view.... She was at least a head shorter than himself, with long, silky green hair and sparkling eyes......   
  
"Makoto, correct me if I'm wrong, but I've been informed of your nature and so.... I suppose you know what my job is....."  
  
"Well, then, if you're going to assassinate me, then stop fooling around and do it." There was a long silence....  
  
Makoto was slightly bent over, and now that there was silence between them, Kurama had time to note how heavy her breathing was.... So labored... And she was in terrible condition physically, her clothes torn, and scrathes, cuts, and blood scattered just about everywhere.... She wouldn't be able to fight.... Not right now.... He also took time to notice her green ears.... Fox ears?! What seemed to be a short, fluffy green tail behind her, just barely swaying..... At least it would have been fluffy if the fur had not been burdened by droplets of her own blood....   
  
Why would she be put in a prison cell? She looked more like the victim than.... Mentally scowling hmself, Kurama frowned, knowing that looks could be quite deceiving.... But he could barely sense her aura or the remainer of her spirit energy.....  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She whispered silently, her voice sounded to be on he verge of cracking up....  
  
"I'm not here to assassinate you. More over turn you in.... But first your wounds should be attended to..." His voice had its usually soft tone, not betraying much of any emotion.   
  
She backed away by a mere step, "And why should I trust you?" She sneered silently.... He took a step forward, and for every step he took she took a step back.  
  
"Just why should I trust you?" She asked again.  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
Her eyes widened as she was about to turn tail and run, when the cool voice called from behind her. "I would not go any farther if I were you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" She screamed, spinning on her heels to face him, when suddenly a long thorny vine wrapped its way swiftly around her body, and she fell side ways onto the cold earth. "Wh-What are you-"  
  
"I'm following orders...." He began to wonder what he should do about all of the wounds she had. How did she get them? Possibly a conflict with other demons, higher levels even??   
  
He paused in his thoughts, as a single tears slid down Makoto's now dirt-caked cheek, marking a clean line down her face.....  
  
~  
  
Told you it was short... It's going to be a bit of a sad story, but in the end it'll be alright! How did Makoto become a fox spirit? And where did those wounds come from?? You'll find out soon enough!   
  
I have EDITED this chappie. ^^  
  
~bai! ^^~ 


	2. Is this love?

This is the last chapter of Foxy Makochan.   
  
-  
  
The full moon was high above their heads as they both remained silent. Yokou Kurama sat by his prey, she had given up trying to wriggle free from the grasp of the vines.   
  
".......Why am I like this?..." He heard her whisper ever so silently.... His ears perked up, but he made no sound or movement as she continued, "I used to be normal...." He looked down at her now, his expression unreadable, but more like a spaced out kind of stare...  
  
Silence once again came between the two. The wind was blowing slowly, quietly, gently rustling the trees and sending shivers down Makoto's spine. She looked up briefly at her captor, wondering if he was listening. When she found that he was staring at her, she returned her gaze to the dirt beneath her. "One day... I was just walking to my home from my job as usual..... And... I took a shortcut.... I've been through the path once or twice, so I decided to get familiar with it...."  
  
She paused as another breeze silently passed the two by. Kurama's hair lingered along, trying to catch a lift, almost, but fell back to his body. Now the demon's eyes took on a look of slight interest.  
  
Taking this as a sign to continue on, she spoke, "I came across this pretty house... And by its window, there were all of these pretty flowers.... I loved flowers, so I guess I couldn't help it... I came closer to look at them.... Then I noticed the window was open... I know it was wrong of me, but I couldn't help myself, I peeked in the room... But no one was there, and the window was open... And... And on the window sill... There's was the most beautiful rose I've ever seen...." Her eyes took on a glow of enchantment at the rememberance of the beautiful rose. It was white, but like a curtain, it had strange little patterns all over it.... So complicated yet so simple...  
  
Kurama closed his eyes, already knowing where this story was going.   
  
Makoto sighed, "I leaned in to see what it smelled like.. It smelled so sweet.. But I've never seen such a flower in my life. I sniffed it again. I could never forget the scent.... Not ever...."  
  
"You began to change after that, didn't you." Kurama stated more than asked. She looked at him in disbelief but said nothing. "That plant... Was one of my experiments... I guess I should not have let it out in the open like that. But I hadn't expected anything to happen while I was out.  
  
She stared at him with wide eyes, "But that's impossible! You look like a demon! How could you-"  
  
"I have a human form." He interrupted.  
  
She remained silent as she remembered how some weirdos came and 'took her to another world.' Kurama was busy figuring out what might have happened after her transformation. Koenma probably spotted the demon in the human world and sent after her, thinking she would do harm....   
  
"What are you going to do with me?...." She whispered. No longer frightened, but still, she had a right to know.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
He raised his hand a little, and the vine loosened enough for her to slip right out. And so she did.. She sat across from him now, each staring into the other's eyes. "Why don't you run for your life now?" He asked, slightly bemused.  
  
"I don't know where to go.... And I have a feeling... That you won't hurt me."  
  
She had a point...  
  
Kurama could feel her sadness slightly, she didn't want to be this way, he guessed. He had some things to clear up for Koenma. But first... Maybe he'd play with her a bit longer...... "Oh? How could you be so sure?" He asked, a menacing grin plastered upon his face.  
  
The girl didn't even flinch, "....I don't know." Simple.  
  
His grin vanished as he looked more deeply into her eyes. A small voice lingering in the back of his head.... 'Maybe there's more to it than that....' He resisted the urge to shake the voice out of his head, literally. He suddenly felt the urge to try and scare her at least. He didn't know why, but he just felt a bit mischievous this particular night. Leaning in forward, he was close enough so that their noses almost touched.  
  
"Maybe you should run, right now... Or I just 'may' do something... Unpleasant?"  
  
Makoto bit her lower lip, trying to look somewhere else. Anywhere but the demon before her, which was almost impossible now that he was mere inches away from her face. "...And... What could that be?"  
  
He frowned. This girl was indeed a bit bold. Then again what fun would it be if she were a coward?....As he dwelled amongst his thoughts, he hadn't realized that he had leaned in the rest of the way. That he had closed the distance between the two.   
  
Clouds moved over the moon and blocked its rays, causing the atmosphere to slightly darken. Makoto's eyes went wide with surprise, and so did his when he noticed what he was doing. But he didn't pull away.... It almost felt... Natural. The girl got over her shock, almost leaning into the kiss.  
  
Around this stranger... This demon... She felt a new sense of hope, strength, security.... And the budding blossom that was perhaps called.... Love?  
  
-  
  
I was glad to have written this for you JupiterLover. It was quite interesting! XD And I hope you liked it! 


End file.
